Always Surprising
by WhiteHeadPhones19
Summary: [Unpredictable]title change. He’s funny, he’s clumsy, and it seems he’s always on a sugar rush. He's got great muscles, but I never tell him. We’ve got alot in common I wish I could tell him. But no there’s a rule. There's always a rule to get in the way
1. Confessing

**A/N **This takes place during their freshman year. So I guess current time right now. I'm sort of stuck on my other story, so sorry about not updating that one. It will be soon though. Anyway, here's a new one and I hope you enjoy it…

**Unpredictable**

* * *

**Confessing**

Lilly's POV

"Alright Lilly, ready to go?" I heard Miley ask. It sounded far, probably because I was deep in thought. "Lilly! We gotta go, come on." She waved a hand in front of my face. Ok obviously I was too deep in thought.

"Whoa ok, sorry I'm coming." Then I scooted out of the limo with Miley.

We had just arrived to a Hannah concert. We drove in the back entrance this time, so we didn't have to walk through a huge crowd. We had gotten there a little early, so we had some time to hang out in Miley's dressing room. Miley's Dad said he was going to go and double check the sound. As soon as he left the room, Miley quickly started interrogating me.

"Ok Lilly, what is up with you?"

"Not much, what's up with you?" I smirked.

"Ha, funny. But no games right now. I'm talking about in the limo. You were totally spacing out the window there. I even pushed you on the shoulder and you didn't notice." Uh oh.

"W-well, what can I say, those stars are pretty amazing."

"Lilly, you can't even see the stars. There are too many lights in the city. This is about a guy isn't it?" she smirked.

"Ok maybe, but if it is do I have to tell you?"

"Well I am your best friend you know, but if you really don't think you can trust me then…" she sighed and started becoming dramatic. I hate it when she does this too me.

"Ok, ok, just stop with the guilt trip already." She smiled and waited for me to continue. "Yes this is about a guy. But first one question- Do you really believe in the "no liking or dating your friend" rule? Because I don't, now that I think about it." I said all this quickly, so hopefully she didn't see where I was going with it.

"Well I know its always been a rule, but you're right, once you think about it, it just doesn't make sense. I mean if you are friends with a guy for a long time and then realize that you might start liking him, then I'd just screw the rule 'cause-" she suddenly stopped in mid sentence and thought she had realized my point. "Lilly are you trying to say-" Miley started to get excited.

"N-no, no Miles it's not what you think"

"Oh stop trying to deny. You're telling me you're crushing on Oliver, right?" she beamed

"What, Oliver? Why would I…I mean yeah sure, that's exactly who I was talking about." I hate lying to her, but she's just too excited for me.

"Eeep, I knew it." oh no, a hug.

She gave me a quick hug of excitement. Then we suddenly heard a knock on the door, followed by a loud voice, "Hannah Montana, you're on in 30 seconds." He said.

"Oh, I gotta go, but tell me more when I get back?"

"Yep, you got it." I gave her a thumbs up, then she ran out the door.

She didn't have much time in between songs, but once the concert was over she had enough time to talk. We talked in the limo on the ride home. Her Dad sat in the front, while we had our privacy in the back.

"Alright, are you ready to spill then?"

"Well there's not much to say. After all it's just…Oliver right?" I squirmed in my seat nervously.

"Oh come on Lilly, there's got to be more then that. Like when did this start and do you know if he likes you too? Have you recognized any signs?" she smirked

Now this was just getting annoying. I couldn't keep lying to her like this. I just have to come straight out with it.

"Miley no, it's not Oliver. I'm sorry, but I lied before it isn't Oliver that I like." She looked a bit hurt.

"What? Did you not hear one of the songs I sang tonight- _True_ _Friend_? I dedicated it to you _again_, like always. Listen Lilly, I forgive you. But if you just come straight out all right?"

"Yeah I will. And again, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, but Lilly what other guy friend's do you have that you would be crushing on? I think I know just about every one."

I shook my head slightly. "Well he's a friend of mine that you know, but you two aren't exactly 'friends.'"

"You don't mean?"

"Uh, yeah." I replied in a small voice

"Ok, now I know there is definitely a rule about a best friend, dating their best friend's older brother. And if I were you, I would stick to that rule."

**A/N** Yeah I know it's short, but the next chapter will be much longer. Especially if I get reviews please…


	2. Just Talking

**Dedication: **_daisy617_

_For giving some ideas and helping me out with this chapter. Thanks!_

**Just Talking**

Lilly's POV

"Ok, now I know there is definitely a rule about a best friend, dating their best friend's older brother. And if I were you, I would stick to that rule."

"But I thought you said-"

"Lilly, you were asking about the friends liking friends rule. But a best friend liking their best friend's sibling is a completely different subject."

It was Friday and I was sleeping over at Miley's house for the night. But now, from what she's saying, I'm not so sure.

"So are you saying you support that?"

"Oh yeah, big time. I think it's just plain weird."

"Don't you care about how I feel?" now this was just hurtful.

"Yeah of course I do, but Lilly I mean come on it's Jackson. Are you serious?" she chuckled.

I went silent for a few seconds and stared at the window; annoyed at what she had said and how she was reacting to this. After I didn't respond for another minute, I think she realized that the things she had said were a little hurtful.

We were sitting across from each other in the limo. Miley walked over and sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry alright? It's just, what do you like about him anyway?"

"Alright well…" I sighed and thought for a few seconds, thinking if I should really tell her. Then decided I should, because she is my best friend after all. "…he's funny, he's clumsy, and it seems he's always on a sugar rush. He's got great muscles, but I never tell him. I just think we've got a lot in common; I wish I could tell him. But no, there's the rule. There always has to be some stupid rule to get in the way. And apparently you're all for it, so you're in the way."

I couldn't believe I had told her I thought all that about her brother. And she just sat there looking at me with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it either.

"Did you seriously just say all that about my brother? Jackson?" I couldn't believe she was acting this way. But I still spoke with confidence.

"Yeah I did. Do you have a problem with that?" uh oh. That came out a bit harsher then I intended. 'Cause right after that, Miley took her hand off my shoulder.

Then just a few seconds later, the limo had stopped and we were in front of her house. I decided to call off the sleepover. I didn't think it would be so fun anymore, after what I just said and the way Miley acted. So as we were walking into her house, I faced Miley's Dad and told him.

"Look, Mr. S. I don't think I'm gonna stay-" then Miley realized what I was saying and cut me off.

"-Stay up so late. So come on Lilly let's go." She gave him a fake smile. Then Miley linked arms with me and walked upstairs.

As soon as we got into her room, I yanked my arm away from hers as she closed the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I felt like yelling, but kept control.

"Lighten up ok, and what about you? What were you doing, why were you going to leave?"

"Well honestly….you don't seem to care too much about my feelings for Jackson. You just think it's really weird that I like him." I said as I went over to Miley's bed and sat down; she followed and sat down next to me.

"I know and that's why I stopped you from leaving, because you're right. I wanted to straighten things out."

"Ok like what? I'm listening." I shrugged and waited for her to say something.

"Well I went pretty crazy there for a minute, so I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I guess what you told me was just a little sudden."

"Well thanks Miles, I appreciate it." then I hesitated for a second, but decided to just go ahead and ask her about him. "So can you tell me anything about him? Like does he ever show any signs that he likes me?"

"I don't really know, I haven't watched for that kind of stuff. I mean I never expected this would happen. This was pretty unpredictable." She said, still a bit shocked.

"I know, but aren't you at least happy that I have a crush?"

"Yeah of course I am, but it's just…Lilly it's Jackson. Are you sure?" she actually pleaded once more.

"Miley, he does the same things I do, I think we have a lot in common and he doesn't have a girlfriend. So just get over it." I didn't want to be so mean, but she just wasn't being reasonable. This is my love life, not hers.

"You know what I think? I think you should go right out and ask him." She said simply

"If he likes me? That would be a little bold, don't you think?"

"Well it's worth a try. If he doesn't then…oh well. I guess you two will still be friends."

"Wait a minute, you want me to tell him 'cause you don't think he like me back." I started catching on, to what her real point was.

"N-no Lilly, I-"

"Yeah, you still don't like this idea of us together. So you think I should tell him right now. I knew it; I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" I stood up from her bed, grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"Lilly I'm sorry ok? Look it's just still kind of hard to handle, it's kind of weird still."

"You know what nevermind; I shouldn't care what you think. This is _my_ love life. Best friends usually support it, but I guess you're not one of those huh?"

Before I opened the door, I paused for a moment; for a few seconds. I waited for her to get up and say my name, or say something. She would usually follow me when we got into fights like these. She didn't say anything this time. I didn't know what her expression was since I was facing the door. So after those few seconds, I opened it. When I turned around and closed the door, we both caught a one second glance at each others faces. She looked sad. I didn't know if it was about me, or about what she said. Juts after that moment, I closed the door behind me and walked quickly down the stairs. I decided to walk home, since it wasn't too far and it wasn't very dark yet.

Now I'm having so many mixed feelings and thoughts. I hated this. I hated these fights and this distance. My eyes began filling with tears, but I didn't let them fall as I continued to walk. I could always go to her for this stuff. Am I wrong in liking Jackson? No. No question about it. She just needs to be the one to get over it. I wanted to go back and make up with Miley, but then I wouldn't get to tell Jackson how I feel. Yet if I didn't go I would feel guilty. But she doesn't control my love life, so that's her problem.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket, looked at it and it was Miley. I hesitated for a moment, then decided to just call back later.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even pay attention to where I was walking to. First thing I noticed was I wasn't going to the direction of my house. I suddenly found myself at Rico's. It was going to close in a few minutes, but I decided to sit down anyway.

The place was deserted. But when I sat at the bar, I heard somebody from behind the counter, walk over to me.

Even though I didn't let any tears spill, I still felt my eyes were wet. So I turned my head away before the worker came and quickly dried my eyes, with my shirt sleeve. Then I turned back and saw him. Jackson.

He didn't startle me, but for some reason I felt comfortable around him. I didn't feel nervous like I normally would have. "Oh, hey Jackson. What are you doing?"

"Hi Lilly. Well, Rico gave me another late shift again. Anyway, how about you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah of course I am. Why?" I knew what he was talking about and tried to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Um, your eyes are kinda red Lilly. Have you been…crying?" he asked a bit nervously.

I'm not known to cry, so I'm sure that's why he was nervous for asking.

"Look, I just don't want to talk about it ok? So you just better close up the shack." I hopped off the stool and headed toward the beach.

How could I just talk to him like that? Oh well, I can take a walk along the beach to think about it.

But once I was on the beach I heard footsteps behind me. It was Jackson. I wanted him. But at the same time, I wanted to be alone right now. Of course I do care about him and owe him that much to talk. So I decided to. I stopped and let him walk up to me.

"Lilly wait, can I walk with you? You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, I just feel like taking a walk too." He smiled.

"Sure, thanks Jackson."

We walked in silence for a few minutes. It was killing me. Walking next to Jackson was great, but the silence was killing me. So I finally decided to break it. I stopped walking and faced Jackson.

"Alright, do you want to know what happened? I mean why I was crying?"

"Sure, I mean only if you're ready to tell me." wow he's so sweet.

"Yeah I am thanks." I chuckled, then looked at the ground as I spoke. "Well Miley and I got into a fight. I was trying to confide in her about something, but she became a little upset about it. She didn't really…agree with me on the subject, so I'm just upset right now." Wow, that actually feels good to let out.

"Gosh Lilly, I'm sorry. Do you think you two will make up over it soon?"

"I hope so, but I'm not sure." I sighed and looked back up at him. He looked really concerned for me.

"Listen, I don't mean to be too up in your business, but may I ask what it's about? Maybe I can help." he said hopefully.

I figured he might as well know how I feel sooner or later. And now was the best time.

"Alright, but first let me ask you something." I sighed and then he nodded his head. "Why don't you ever act like this all the time? You seem to be all…opened up right now; it's nice."

"Well, you needed a friend and I'm always willing to listen. But I don't know, I guess you're the only person I've really acted normal around." He smiled.

"Thanks. Ok, well the subject is…it's you." Then I couldn't help but blush. Jackson just looked confused.

"W-what, what do you mean me?"

I prepared myself to finally tell him how I felt. I looked down at the sand. I took a deep breath and then went for it.

"You, we were arguing about you. Miley thinks it's weird that I…like you. I like you Jackson and Miley just says it's hard for her to handle right now."

I looked back up into Jackson's eyes. They were now full of joy and he was smiling.

"You like me?" he asked then he took a step closer to me. "Wow, that's a load off. Thanks for saying something first. I've always wondered, but I've never had the guts." He chuckled then stepped closer and hugged me.

It was a strong and warm embrace. I felt safe and didn't want to let go. It was as if he was reading my mind, because we didn't let go.

"S-so you really feel the same way?" I asked, grinning like a fool. Although he couldn't see, because we were still hugging.

"Of course, I have for several months now."

I had just thought of Miley and thought if Jackson might be able to help. So I pulled out of the embrace.

"But what about Miley? She doesn't want this-"

"And it's not up to her to decide. Just give her some time and I'm sure she'll come around."

He smiled then put his arm around me and we turned around to start heading back home.

"Yeah you're right, thanks Jackson."

"No problem. Now I still think you should stay over tonight so you and Miley can work things out."

It was then that I noticed he was steering me in the direction of his house.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. I don't like it when we fight for a long time either."

Once we walked in the door, I saw Miley sitting on the couch. She wasn't alone though, she was with Jake?! When did he get home? Maybe that's what she was trying to call me about.

**A/N** Like I said, it's my first Lackson. Anyway, please review!

* * *

**And check out my first Hannah Montana video on YouTube! The link is in my profile. It's a Jiley video to the song, Rockstar!**


	3. What’s Going To Happen?

**What's Going To Happen?**

Lilly's POV

Once we walked in the door, I saw Miley sitting on the couch. She wasn't alone though, she was with Jake?! When did he get home? Maybe that's what she was trying to call me about.

They were just sitting there and talking, but I was still surprised to see him. He wasn't supposed to come home for another two months.

Jake was facing the door and saw Jackson and I walk in. When Jake stopped talking and stood up, Miley turned around. She stood up too and folded her arms; she had an upset and annoyed expression on her face. It only took me one second to realize it was because I walked in with Jackson. And now we were standing close to each other.

I didn't want too, but I quickly darted away from Jackson and over to the couch, next to Miley. I had to make up with her sometime.

"Listen Miles, I-"

"Lilly hold on." Then she grabbed my arm and started heading for the stairs. "Jake I'll be right back." She added as we continued up the stairs.

Once we were upstairs, she closed the door after I was in her room. We both sat on her bed and then she started talking.

"So uh, Jake's back early. Do you wanna know why?" Miley asked

Oh my gosh she is totally avoiding our fight. If I bring it up now she might get mad and I won't get to hear about Jake. I'll bring it up after him and maybe she has already come around.

"Yeah I noticed. So why is he back?"

"Well his movie isn't finished yet, but its just been put on hold for awhile. So he got to come back here and visit for about a month."

"Wow cool…" I nodded my head and we sat in an awkward silence for several seconds. "…I bet you're happy."

"Yup…"

Now this was annoying me too much. "Ok, now you're just bugging the hell outta me! Why don't we just cut the crap and talk already? I'm tired of this and I know you are too. So what's the real reason you dragged me up here?"

"Well first of all, Jake was one of the reasons that I thought you might like to know. And second; if you're a little nicer, I might just talk about you and Jackson."

"Right, sorry. So are you gonna support me on this or what?"

"Yeah I was just going to say that I'm sorry; you caught me off guard a little. And I don't want to be in this fight anymore."

"Thanks Miles, I don't like to fight with you either." I said then gave her a hug. "Wait, so does this mean you're ok with me and Jackson?"

"Yeah, it's fine with me. A little unexpected, but it's cool. Oh, have you told him yet."

"Well I went over to Rico's awhile ago and he saw that I was upset. He asked me what we had fought about and I thought I might as well tell him now."

"That's true, he would know sooner or later anyway." Miley said.

"Yep, so I told him when we were walking on the beach. Then he told me that we should really make up."

"Yeah I guess he can be nice."

"Well, thanks for saying something positive about him for once." I chuckled and so did she.

"So, what did he say when you told him?"

"Actually he said he was relieved that I said something first, so he didn't need to be the one to do it. Then he said he feels the same way. So I guess you could say we're dating now." She smiled as she said this.

"That's cool Lilly. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Miles. Well I guess we'd better get back downstairs. The guys might be getting bored."

"Yep, let's go."

Miley's POV

As we entered the room, I saw Jackson talking with Jake. I could only assume he was curious about Jake's early return.

Once they saw us walk in, they stopped talking.

Then Jackson spoke to Lilly and smiled; or I guess you could say flirted now that they both have feelings for each other. "So Lilly, did you get things worked out?"

"Yep, it's all good now." She flirted back.

This is just really annoying now!

_You're happy for them aren't you? Isn't it sweet?_

Except it still bugs the hell out of me! I have to stop pretending and just tell her how I really feel

_What?! That's what got you into a fight in the first place, so you don't wanna let that happen again right?_

So I shouldn't saying anything and just lie?

_Technically it isn't-_

It is too! What about best friends telling each other everything? Being honest and not lying to each other, remember?

_Ok, ok, do it then. Just do it-_

After they've gone on they're first date?

_No! Try before that_

Alright, thanks. Now shut up!

Before I knew it, I was sitting on the couch next to Jake, and Lilly was next to me and Jackson was sitting next to her. Jackson and Lilly were talking.

"So uh…why don't we watch a movie then?" I interrupted.

"Sorry, but I gotta get going Miles. I've got a meeting tonight, for a filming tomorrow." Jake said and stood up from the couch. I stood up too and walked to the door with him.

"Wait, I thought you said your movie wasn't filming right now."

We walked out onto the porch for a little more privacy.

"It isn't, but my…oh sorry I also forgot to mention my show. The director of _Zombie_ _High_ heard that I'm in town right now. So he wanted to film some episodes while I'm here. I'm really sorry."

"No, no problem. I'll still see you at school I guess."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me; I can't do that either. Since it's just one month, the director of the movie wants me to home school, since he think it'll be quicker."

"Oh uh…sure that's fine. We can still see each other on the weekends right?"

"Yep, definitely." he smiled. "Well it looks like my ride is here, but I'll call you later ok?" he said.

"Alright, see ya." I sighed

He moved in to give me a quick kiss goodbye. But then I did something; I don't know why I did this, but something just compelled me too. Just before we were about to touch, I turned my face so he kissed me on the cheek instead. Then I turned back and looked at him.

"Um, ok….bye Miley." he said quietly, with a hurt voice.

I felt bad. But part of me didn't. From this little action of mine, I knew nothing would be the same between us now.

I watched him walk slowly to his ride and then drive off.

When I turned around to go inside the house, I looked in the window first. What I saw startled me, but didn't upset me; it was nice.

Lilly was still sitting on the couch. Jackson wasn't sitting next to her, but in the kitchen making popcorn. When I saw Lilly, I saw her looking back at me. In a way, it was nice too know that she had seen this and I didn't have to explain it.

**A/N** Sorry for the delay. Still liking it?

* * *

**I just made another new video! It's on YouTube Lilly and Jackson to the song What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts. It's also in my profile. Check it out!**

**I guess you could say it was inspired by daisy617. Her profile's pretty cool, check it out! So I thought it would be fun to make a Lackson video...**


	4. It's All A Lie

**It's All A Lie**

Miley's POV

Lilly was still sitting on the couch. Jackson wasn't sitting next to her, but in the kitchen making popcorn. When I saw Lilly, I saw her looking back at me. In a way, it was nice too know that she had seen this and I didn't have to explain it.

I walked inside and sat on the couch next to Lilly. First I watched Jackson fumble with the hot popcorn bag and try to pour it into a bowl. Then, while he was occupied I turned to Lilly.

"I'm sorry Miles, why'd you do that?" she asked with apology in her voice.

"Well, the director of his TV show wants him to film all the episodes he can, while Jake's here. Plus, since he's only gonna be here for one month he's not coming to school, he's going to keep home schooling. So I'll only get to see him on the weekends." I sighed

"Gosh I'm sorry. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know what's going to happen with us now. Especially since I made that horrible move so abruptly."

I laid my head on Lilly's shoulder, and then Jackson came in the room with a bowl of popcorn. "Alright, popcorns ready. Are you ready for a movie now?" he said brightly.

I moved off of Lilly's shoulder and lay back on a pillow. I was tired, but still decided to watch a movie.

"Yeah go ahead, pick one." I sighed. Then Jackson put one in.

Through the movie I drifted in and out of sleep. I wasn't paying much attention. When I was awake, I held a pillow close to me, but still wasn't paying attention to the movie.

I could tell that Lilly kept glancing at me with concern every once in awhile, but she didn't say anything.

Lilly ended up sleeping over, which I was grateful for. We were always there for each other after a break-up. Technically this wasn't one, but mostly just a bump in my relationship. Still- I could feel something else about to happen and I needed a friend now.

Once the morning came, I woke up around 8. A lot sooner then I wanted, but I couldn't go back to sleep. With all these thoughts and emotions swirling through my head, I just couldn't fall asleep again.

Then as I turned in my bed, I saw Lilly wake up too.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but it's ok. I was starting to wake up anyway. Well now that we're awake this early, we can talk if you want." Then she sat up and I turned on my back. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks for staying over." I mumbled

"No problem, but I know you're not fine. Come on, you know you can talk to me." she persuaded me.

I didn't answer right away. I lay there in silence for a minute. I was looking at the ceiling, deep in thought. And then I looked at Lilly after a minute and she looked back at me.

"Alright, well now that I've seen Jake again, he seems to have a bigger ego then before. Like he only told me why he's back so soon. Then he forgot to mention those other important things to me, about his busy schedule, until I reminded him. He also acted a little stuck up about it too. I was excited when he first came back, but now I'm not so sure about us." I paused, sighed then continued. "I should break up with him, shouldn't I?" I mumbled.

"I think so."

"Oh man, I wish I didn't have to, but he's just not the guy I liked before he left. So I guess in a way it makes sense. But how am I supposed to do it? What am I supposed to say? What will he say?" I started asking her really fast.

"Miley calm down, just try to think of a gentle way. Then maybe he won't take it so hard." Lilly said simply.

"How about I say…that it's not him, it's me."

"Come on, that is the oldest and lamest excuse ever. Besides it really is him anyway, so that's not the truth. I think you should tell him what's really going on."

"What? So I should walk up and say 'Hey Jake you're an even bigger ego maniac then before, which I never thought possible. And did you even think about how I would feel about your schedule? I don't think so. So I'm dumping you.' There is no way I'm gonna say that." I finished sarcastically, then gave her a look.

"Well ok, you don't have to say that exactly. But all I'm saying is that he'll probably want a reason, especially after what you did last night." She explained.

"Yeah, I guess he will want a reason for it, but it's too big. Then if I do say that he'll probably want to try and change and do whatever, because I know he really likes me. But it won't be easy for him because he has a busy life and-"

"And if he really liked you, he would have told you everything from the start. And maybe even drop everything if you tell him you want to break up."

"That's true; he would have told me everything. But he's too caught up in his fame that dropping his work just for me isn't going to happen." I said quietly. Then I sat up and swung my legs out of my bed. "Well I guess I better get up and…" I lay back down and put my legs back under the covers. "Nevermind I am way too tired, I don't wanna get up yet, it's still too early." I said in a whiny voice. I glanced at Lilly, she just rolled her eyes.

"Gosh Miles, you're pathetic. But true at times- it is early. Let's just lay her for a little while."

"Ok, thanks Lilly." I yawned and then closed my eyes.

The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes to Lilly shaking me on the shoulder and saying my name. I turned over and glanced at the clock on my night stand. I had fallen back asleep for just an hour. Then I still felt Lilly shaking me.

"Lilly stop! What is wrong with you?" I grumbled in a whiny voice.

"I'm sorry, but guess what, someone's here to see you."

My eyes shot open and I looked at Lilly with wide eyes.

"Oh no."

"Oh hell yeah! Now hurry and get ready." Lilly was standing over me and already ready for the day.

"I don't want to face him now. Why is he already here?!" I whined again and covered myself with my sheet.

"Miles, stop being such a baby and just face him now. It's better sooner then later and you know that."

I turned back over and looked at her. She had her hands on her hips. "Uhg! Why are you always right?" then she just smirked as I reluctantly got out of bed.

"I don't know, it just comes to me sometimes." She sighed happily

"Oh don't flatter yourself too much." I said just before I went into my Hannah closet to change. "Lilly, when did he get here?" I asked from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute ago."

"Did he talk about anything to you?"

"Nope, he just asked if you were here."

I just rolled my eyes and walked out, fully dressed. "Fine, well what should I say? Should I break up right now?"

"Well he also seems a bit sad. Probably at about what happened last night. But still, I think you should."

"Alright, here I go." I took a deep breath and we walked downstairs.

When we got downstairs, I saw Jake talking on his cell phone. He was standing beside the soft chair next to the couch; his back was facing the stairs. So he didn't know that we were there yet. He was almost yelling and sounded unhappy about the conversation too. Lilly and I caught the last part.

"Look, how many times do I have to tell you, it was not my fault! Uhg! It's the….well ask the other person in the limo then! What the hell do you want me?!…. ok fine do you want to take this to court? Then I'd be happy too….Alright j-just ask the director, he'll tell you who….thank you and remember, do not let the press get a hold of this! ...Dude, dude just get of my case ok? I'll be there early next week and we can talk."

Then Jake flipped his phone shut hard, sat down on the chair and silently cursed, probably about the conversation.

I just turned my head to Lilly, who turned to me at the same time; our eyes both wide. I pointed to the stairs and I think she caught my drift. We walked up quietly and this time made each step louder as we walked down, so Jake thought we had just walked down. I was right; he turned around and stood up as he saw me and Lilly arrive.

"Oh hey Miles, Lilly." Jake nodded. "Listen Miley, I was just wondering-"

"Last night? Yeah I know, I guess I was just a little upset that you hadn't told me everything."

"It's ok, and from now on I'll remember to tell you any troubles that come up." he smiled with confidence.

"So, like now? Is anything wrong?" I tried asking, hoping he would explain the phone conversation.

Jake just looked up for a second, as if pretending to think, then looked back at me. "Nope, not that I can think of. I just have to shoot a few episodes and then I get to see you every weekend for a month. So everything's goin great." He lied to me!

I can't believe it, he is a total liar! And actually a good actor for once. If I hadn't listened in on that conversation, I might have believed that line.

I began to say something about his phone conversation. "What?! Jake we-" Lilly stopped me.

"We, we would like to go upstairs for a moment. Would you mind waiting here for just another minute?" Lilly smiled as she began pushing me up the stairs. Jake just looked confused, but waved us on and then sat down again.

Once we were in my room, I shut the door and stared down Lilly.

"What are you doing? You heard that phone conversation and then he lied about it! So why didn't you let me tell him?"

"Look Miley, I don't think you should say anything straight out. If he knows we were eavesdropping then it'll turn into a huge fight."

"Yeah true. Where is all this coming from anyway?"

"Hey, I'm not a doughnut too. Anyway, just keep asking him, or catch him on the phone and this time let him see you walk in. Just do something like that, I don't know. But just do something else besides telling him."

"Yeah, yeah alright I get it." I said, finally catching on. "We'd better get back down there before he comes up here."

I walked down the stairs and to the chair where Jake was sitting.

"So Jake, anything bothering you at all?"

"Well I'm not too happy that we can't see each other every day, but that's about it. Why?" he asked.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if you're pressured or stressed or anything?"

"Well the TV stuff can be stressful at times, but that's it. And Miles, why are you asking me all this?"

"Just because if you're under any stress or going through problems or anything, I just want you to know that I'm here to help."

"Thanks, that means a lot. But I'm not busy except for work, so you don't have to worry about a thing." Jake said and then he got up and looked at his phone which had just vibrated. "Oh, sorry but that's a reminder for a meeting. I know I said we've got the weekends to hang out. This is the only meeting for today, I promise ok it'll only be a few hours." Then Jake started walking toward the door.

"But Jake I…I'll see you later then." I chickened out.

"Great, by Miley." he smiled then walked out.

"Lilly, what am I supposed to do now? I kept asking him and he's still lying."

"I think you'd better just dump him. Now you've got a bigger reason then before right?"

"Yeah I guess, but something is definitely going on. I mean what was he talking about something not being his fault and wanting to take it to court if he had to? What could that mean do you think?"

"Hey, how about you get him to take you onto one of his sets, and then ask him in front of the director or someone. Maybe that will get it out of him."

"Lilly, that's a great idea. Well I don't know when he'll take me of course. But I'm sure it won't be that hard. Thanks Lil."

"Yeah well, sometimes it just comes to me." she said and then laughed at herself and so did I.

**A/N** Sorry it took soo long. Huge test coming up. But I hope you enjoyed so please review...


	5. Its Already Happened

**A/N** Sorry it's short, but I've still got a test to study for. But here you have it! Sort of a filler if you want to call it that. And I hope I added enough lackson in this one. But don't worry; there will be more in the next chapter. You can count on it about Tuesday or Wednesday of next week. (my test is Saturday).

**It Already Happened**

Miley's POV

"Yeah well, sometimes it just comes to me." she said and then laughed at herself and so did I.

Just then, Jackson came running downstairs.

"Hey, who was at the door?" he asked and smiled at Lilly.

"Oh just Jake. And he was just lying to-" Lilly started.

"Lying to one of his workers!" I gave Lilly a look at her slip up. "So he just left for a meeting, to patch things up." then I took a step close to Lilly and whispered to her. "Yeah _sometimes_ smart things come to you. Thanks a lot Sherlock." I turned back to Jackson. "So how about breakfast. Let's go eat."

"Now hold on Miles, there's something wrong isn't there?"

"Why would you say that?"

"First, I think Oliver's the only doughnut and second, I think you're the one lying to me now."

I looked over at Lilly; she just gave me a just-tell-him look. I sighed loudly and then sat on the bar stool. Jackson walked into the kitchen from standing by the stairs. Lilly walked over and stood next to him.

"Alright, well Lilly and I overheard a little bit of a phone conversation Jake just had; it sounded pretty serious. He said something about something not being his fault, and then he told the person to ask someone else so they would get off his case. And then he said he'd be happy to take it to court. Oh, and he also does not want the press to hear about it."

"Wow that does sound surprising. Well did he say anything about it?"

"That's just the thing. When I asked him if anything is wrong, he lied to me and said no. Jackson, I think I'm going to break up with him."

"You're right Miles; you should break up if he's not being honest with you."

"Yeah thanks. First I'm gonna get the phone conversation out of him somehow. Then I'll break up with him. Lilly suggested asking him to take me to his set sometime. And then bring up the subject in front of his director or something."

"Hey, great idea Lil." Jackson moved closer to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you, I know I'm good aren't I?" she said with a big smile.

"Oh come on, you two aren't going to be this cheesy all the time are you?"

"Nope not all the time, just when you're around." Jackson smirked at me and then went to the cupboard and got out some cereal. I just rolled my eyes

"Haha, very funny. Ok I'm gonna ask him again after his meeting today. If he doesn't tell me the truth, then the next step is taking me to his TV set."

"Sounds good." Lilly agreed

Just then my cell phone rang. Jake.

"You guys its Jake. Maybe he's out of his meeting really early, or maybe he just got a break and decided to call."

"Miles, Miles, don't think about it, just answer the phone and find out." Lilly said and gave me a look.

"Ok, I'll take it in the other room and tell you how it goes. See ya." Then I went upstairs and answered the phone.

Lilly's POV

Just after Miley left the room and I heard her start talking, I turned to look at Jackson. He had a smile on his face and the look in his eyes told me he was thinking the same thing I was.

"I thought she'd never leave." Jackson flirted in a low voice.

"My thoughts exactly." I smiled back.

Right after he moved in and we started kissing, I set my hands on his chest. I've always wanted to touch his toned chest, especially since he had just played in a skins and shirts volleyball match. I was on my way out with Miley, but just before we left I saw him warming up at the beach.

Before I knew it we had walked over to the couch and were sitting down. My hands rubbing his chest and he placed his hands on my sides. Uh oh.

"Whoa Jackson, I'm really ticklish there." I laughed as I broke the kiss. "Sorry."

"Well alright, is this better?" he asked smoothly and smiled as he slipped his hands underneath my shirt and up my back.

"Perfect, I'm not ticklish there." I flirted and started rubbing his chest again as we kissed.

"Oh come on Lilly, you know you want too." Jackson whispered quickly and we began kissing again.

He was reading my mind again. So I began pulling off his shirt and threw it aside. He was right; my hands directly on his skin felt even better.

He began to move our tongues into one another until we heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. We both broke apart and Jackson turned around.

"Sweet niblets! Now that is something I definitely didn't need to see." Miley began "You two are getting way to into each other."

Jackson quickly grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it back over himself. "W-well, we were just…you weren't here so we-" I rolled my eyes at Jackson's crashing and burning, so I cut in.

"So how'd the conversation go? What's Jake up to now?"

"Well it went ok, I asked him again and…what were you two thinking?" Miley started on the subject of us again. "Where are you going to take it now huh?"

"Miley stop, we just kissed." I said innocently.

"With Jackson shirtless and hands all over each other? That is much more than a kiss."

"Oh come on, you and Jake have done it before."

"Yeah we've just kissed. Nothing like you two were doing. You know what just don't talk to me about Jake right now. Just meet me at the beach in like ten minutes and I'll tell you then. Bye guys."

Miley finished with annoyance and then walked out the door in a huff.

I said bye to Jackson and was at Rico's within five minute's. Miley was just sitting on a bar stool, sipping a huge chocolate shake.

By the looks of this, I could bet that nothing had gone well in that conversation between her and Jake.

I ran up and sat down next to her. She just looked up at me and enough was said from the look in her eyes. They had already broken up.

**A/N** Please feel free to review…


End file.
